¡HENTAI PERVERT SEXIEST WOMANIZERS!
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Cuando la JPSA está ausente, este grupo de héroes se encargará de meter la pata constantemente. Aclaración: Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Pondría sus nombres, pero son muchos.


_**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic titulado:**_

_**¡HENTAI PERVERT SEXIEST WOMANIZERS!**_

_**¡Espero que disfruteis!**_

_**Helicarrier de SHIELD. Nueva York.**_

Nick Fury había reunido un grupo de hombres que salvarían al mundo de un terrible mal.

Ellos son:

Ataru Moroboshi.

Happosai.

Maestro Tortuga.

Brook.

Shinnosuke Nohara.

Parco Folgore.

Glenn Quagmire.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa. Nick Fury entró en la sala acompañado de Maria Hill, pero ésta salió rápidamente de la sala al ver las miradas que le lanzaban los nuevos héroes.

-Chicos.-Dijo Fury.-Os he reunido aquí porque vosotros sois la única esperanza de la humanidad. Vosotros sois los únicos que podeis derrotar a la nueva versión de la IPSA liderada por un temible mal. Esos villanos han secuestrado a Orihime Inoue y a Shirley Fenette. El gran mal planea usarlas para destruir la Eistencia. Pero aún necesito dos miembros más.

Fury abrió una bolsa y sacó su contenido. Dentro estaban las bolas de dragón. Fury invocó al dragón. Pero el dragón destruyó el Helicarrier.

-¡Soy el Dragón Shenron! ¿Cual es tu deseo?

-Trae aquí a Jiraiya y a Miroku.

-Eso está hecho. -Los ojos del dragón brillaron y Miroku y Jiraiya aparecieron ante Fury.-¿Deseas algo más?

-No. Eso es todo.

-Me voy. Y la próxima vez invocadme en un espacio abierto. No veais como me duele la cabeza del golpe que me he dado con el techo.

El dragón se fue.

-Bien.-Dijo Fury.-Ahora que estais todos, os diré donde está el escondite de la IPSA. Los villanos se han escondido en Themyscira.

-¿La isla de las amazonas?-Dijo Ataru.-¿A qué esperamos? ¡HPSW! ¡AL ATAQUE!

_**#######**_

_**Themyscira**_

Un ser encapuchado estaba sentado en el trono de la Reina Hipolita. En ese momento, el Conde Brocken entró en la sala del trono.

-¡Mi señor! ¡El grupo de Fury acaba de llegar a la isla!

-Perfecto... Ahora mi IPSA... Dadles el castigo que se merecen.

-¡A la orden!

Brocken se reunió con sus camaradas de la IPSA. Esos eran Victoreem, Dio Brando, Donquixote Doflamingo y un ser encapuchado.

-Camaradas. El Amo nos ha dado la orden de liquidar a los héroes que están a punto de llegar.

-¡Calla, escoria nazi!-Gritó Dio Brando.-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a un ser tan perfecto como yo? No será necesaria nuestra intervención. Nuestra aliada Divatox se encargará de ellos personalmente.

-¡Fufufufu! Brando tiene razón.-Dijo Doflamingo.-Divatox es la pirata espacial más poderosa del Universo. Nadie puede contra ella.

-¡Melon!-Dijo Victoreem.

En ese momento, Divatox entró corriendo.

-¡Ayudadme! ¡alvadme de esos bestias!

Tras ella iba la HPSW.

-¡Enseñame tu ropa interior! ¡Yohohohoho!

-¡Ten un hijo mio!

-¡Pafu Pafu!

-¡Oye guapa! ¿Te gusta el pimiento?

-¡Toma Toma!

-¡Me largo de aquí!-Divatox se teletransportó. Dio, Doflamingo, Victoreem y Brocken se prepararon para luchar contra la HPSW.

-Ya puedo yo solo contra ellos.-Dijo Dio.-¡ZA WARUDO!

-Yo me encargaré de decapirtarlos. ¡OVERHEAT!

-¡VERY MELON! ¡Yo! El gran Victoreem los matará. ¡Maguruga!

Jiraiya invocó a Gamabunta. La Rana Gigante cayó sobre los villanos y los aplastó. Solamente quedaba en pie el hombre encapuchado.

-¡Ríndete!-Dijo Roshi.

-¡Estás solo!-Gritó Happosai.

-Solo... ¿Solo? ¡GUA GUA!-El hombre se quitó la capucha revelando su identidad a la HPSW.

-No puede ser...

-¡BILL COSBY!

-¡El mismo! Héroes... Con su Gua gua y su Weasel Weasel... ¡Los héroes ya no son lo que eran antes!

Las bromas eran demasiado letales para la HPSW. Todos iban cayendo. El único que quedaba en pie era Ataru. El chico le lanzó un zapato a la boca de Cosby, tapándosela. Cosby estalló.

-Así que solamente era un robot... ¡No os preocupeis! ¡Yo os vengaré! ¡Acabaré con ese gran mal y rescataré a las doncellas!

Ataru siguió avanzando.

-¡Qué aún estamos vivios!-Gritó Roshi.

-Yo no. Yo estoy muerto. ¡YOHOHO!

-Y yo también.-Dijo Jiraiya.

-¡SKULL JOKE!

Ataru llegó a donde estaba el gran mal. Tras el villano estaban Orihime y Shirley atadas a unas columnas.

-¡Suéltalas villano!

-De eso nadita. Hoy acabaré con vuestras marranaditas.-El ser se quitó la capucha. El gran mal era en realidad Ned Flanders.-Usaré el alma de estas dos señoritas para acabar con todas esas porquerías que circulan por el internecito.

-¡Monstruo!

Flanders se convirtió en el Demonio.

-¡Así que tú eres Satanás!

-Por supuestillo. El Demonio siempre es quien menos te esperas.

Todd y Rod se acercaron a su padre.

-¿Y nosotros qué somos?-Preguntaron los dos niños.

-¡Tontos! ¡Sois tontos!

-¡Bieeen!

Ataru alzó una mano y empezó a reunir energía.

-Esa técnica... ¡No!

-En mi mano izquierda estoy reuniendo el poder de todos los pervertidos del Omnivero. Tennosuke incluido. Y usaré esta energía para destruirte.-La energía se convirtió en una espera dorada.-¡HENTADAMA!

Ataru lanzó la esfera de energía contra Flanders. La esfera iba a destruirlo. En ese momento, un Buho dorado ululó.

-¡AAAAAAH!

Homer se despertó como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

-Estúpido Flanders.-Homer se tumbó y volvió a dormirse.

_**FIN.**_

Espero que os haya gustado este fic especial del Día de los Inocentes. Esto no forma parte del canon de "Justice Power Society of Avengers". Pero algún día veremos personaje de Jojo Bizarre Adventure, Zatch Bell y Code Geass en el fic.

_**Saludos.**_


End file.
